Los Otros Juegos: 2 Represalias
by Hel T
Summary: Tras los últimos Juegos y el regreso a casa, la historia está a punto de repetirse. El 12 tuvo un tributo Vencedor que ahora se encargará de guiar a otros dos jóvenes desafortunados. Mientras, Johanna Mason sigue lidiando con una conspiración de la que ahora es parte. [Todos los personajes pertenecen a la trilogía de Suzanne Collins salvo personajes propios que puedan aparecer].
1. El Tour

Gale Hawthorne puso los pies sobre el suelo firme de la estación del Distrito 12. Respiró tan hondo como pudo. Era liberador volver a casa. Haymitch pasó a su lado, dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda.

—Esperaba que al menos Hazelle viniese a recibirnos.

Le miró con mala cara, el hombre solo se encogió de hombros y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que parecían una descarada declaración de intenciones. Antes de marchar con Haymitch y Effie a la gira le había pedido a su madre que no fuese a recogerlo a la estación. Aun podía recordar lo que fue cuando bajó del tren nada más terminar los Juegos y se presentó ante él un auténtico comité de bienvenida. Estaba su madre, sus hermanos, la Sra. Everdeen, Prim, Katniss y Peeta Mellark. Más adelante se enteró de que se había hecho amigo de Katniss, así que no le dio importancia al hecho de que estuviese ahí con ella. Ya no sentía nada por Katniss, nada que no fuese simple y llana amistad. Tuvo que explicar a la prensa, por supuesto ellos también estaban presentes, que aquella gente era su familia. Sus primas Katniss y Prim, y su mejor amigo Peeta Mellark. Apenas le conocía, pero decir que era su amigo tampoco haría daño a nadie.

—Haymitch, alejate de mi madre. Te lo advierto.

Él alzó los brazos en señal de rendición. Las bromas se habían vuelto una especie de juego no nocivo entre ellos.

—De acuerdo, me alejaré de ella. A partir de mañana, estoy casi seguro de que hoy se cenará pollo en casa de los Hawthorne.

—¡Por favor, no os alborotéis!—gritó Effie saliendo del tren con una vistosa peluca malva. Malva era el color, lo había dicho como cien veces durante el almuerzo.

Miraba a los lados, molesta. Portia y su equipo de estilismo bajaron tras ella, se quedaron quietos. Gale tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que buscaban, por un momento se le ocurrió pensar que su vida era normal. Effie hizo unos aspavientos y todos se giraron a ver como los cámaras corrían apresurados hacia ellos. El tour no había terminado, faltaba el Distrito del Vencedor. Gale miró al cielo, no le pillaba de nuevas, le harían subir de nuevo al tren para grabar su llegada al 12. Una estupidez, pero a la gente del Capitolio les encantaban las estupideces casi tanto como el sadismo.

Mientras les indicaban que volviesen a entrar, a todos salvo al equipo de estilismo que tuvo que apartarse de plano, Gale vio una figura conocida acercarse. El alcalde le miró con esa tristeza que ya nunca abandonaría sus ojos, le sonrió porque se alegraba de verle. Pero sabía que cada vez que lo veía recordaba a la hija que había perdido, y eso le rompía un poco más por dentro. Al volver de los Juegos tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él. Se disculpó de todas las formas posibles, incluso no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Él le juró que lo perdonaba, que no era su culpa y que respetaba lo generoso y leal que le había sido a su hija hasta el final. A Gale le habría gustado preguntarle cosas sobre ella, conocerla un poco mejor, pero cada vez que veía al alcalde, sabía que era como un puñal.

Bajó de nuevo del tren cuando se lo indicaron, siguió paso por paso todas las pautas que le marcaron. No importaba que estas se escuchasen, la grabación se emitía por diferido unos segundos, los justos para poder editar el video colocando alguna molesta canción que tapase los gritos. El tour no había sido plato de buen gusto para nadie. La mayor parte de las veces tuvo que leer el discurso prefabricado que le dieron. No se opuso a ello, no le apetecía mucho dejar caer sus opiniones personales sobre los Profesionales. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al Distrito 5, al igual que al 11, no pudo evitar disculparse por no haber salvado a sus aliados. Se disculpó por haber hecho las cosas mal con ellos, y para su sorpresa, nadie pareció enfadarse. Al contrario, se formó un silencio colectivo, tanto en un Distrito como en otro. Ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, la gente hizo un gesto que el conocía entre los suyos. Tres dedos a los labios y luego al frente, alzándolos. En el resumen que hicieron de sus Juegos en la entrevista final, Caesar mostró las imágenes de su Distrito cuando él de desmoronó al perder a sus aliados, todos hicieron ese mismo gesto. Explicó que se trataba de un gesto que muchos usaban en su Distrito, especialmente en funerales, para mostrar respeto y admiración. Sin embargo lo único que consiguieron los residentes de los otros Distritos al hacerlo, fue llevarse una paliza a manos de los Agentes de Paz. Había personas indignadas, personas protestando por lo ocurrido, personas que en lugar de culpar al chico que sobrevivió culpaban al sistema que le obligó a llegar a ese punto. Culpaban al Capitolio, sintió impotencia y rabia, sensaciones que empezaban a ser demasiado habituales. No estaba loco, algo había empezado a cambiar. Él no fue quién comenzó todo aquello, pero sí era quién seguía en pie para continuarlo.

Le permitían reunirse con su familia antes del discurso final, el peor de todos. Tendría que hablar para los suyos, para su gente. Tendría que hablar de ella. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que no sabría si sería capaz de no perder el equilibrio. Esa era la parte más dura de estar vivo, que ella no lo estuviese.

* * *

La última transmisión le había dejado fuera de combate. Debería de estar atenta a la retransmisión del tour, pero Gale no había dicho nada fuera de su guión. No hasta que llegó al Distrito 5. Tras eso fue directa su casa, se encerró ahí y usó la línea segura para contactar con Alma Coin. No fue ella quién se puso, por supuesto, no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde la primera vez. Fue uno de sus subordinados cuyo nombre no recordaba, quizás ni se lo dijo. Escuchó como uno de sus informantes, posiblemente otro Vencedor, le explicó la situación del 5. La revuelta había sido agitada, había habido heridos y también muertos. Johanna Mason tuvo que descargar su rabia con el mobiliario cuando cortó la comunicación, y el estado de su sala de estar no mejoró mucho más cuando se enteró de que algo parecido había ocurrido en el 11. Arrancó de cuajo una de las cortinas, la destrozó hasta que solo quedaron retales.

Quiso llorar, pero ya no era esa Johanna. No podía serlo. Si se permitía sentir algo que no fuese ira, todo lo demás vendría también. Incluso los sentimientos buenos y los sentimientos ambiguos como la preocupación. No le preocupaba Gale, absolutamente no. Por supuesto que no lo hacía. Ese era su problema no el de ella. Tenía a Haymitch para cuidar de él, no la necesitaba. De todas formas: ¿Qué iba a hacer ella desde el 7? Ni siquiera tuvo el valor necesario para acercarse a las primeras filas, se jaló la capucha y observó casi desde las sombras. Por un momento creyó que el chico la estaba buscando a ella concretamente, entre toda la multitud, pero eran solo imaginaciones suyas. No podía haberle calado tan hondo como para esperar un reencuentro en el tour. Además, la única razón por la que a Johanna podía resultarle mínimamente relevante, era porque desde el Distrito 13 le habían dado la orden de vigilarlo. No solo a ella, sino a todos los que estaban metidos en aquello. Gale podía intuirlo, pero desde luego no sabía que estaba convirtiéndose en el símbolo de un movimiento que sobrepasaba su pequeño acto de rebeldía durante los Juegos.

A Coin le interesaba tenerlo de su lado. Y a Johanna le preocupaba que pudiese acabar mal parado por ello. No, a Johanna no le preocupaba. Estaba segura de que no. Casi segura.

* * *

Antes de tener que enfrentarse al Distrito entero, Gale había intentado hablar con Katniss. Buscó a su amiga incluso cuando sabía que iba a contrarreloj. Que Effie se enfadaría y Haymitch tendría que fingir que le echaba la bronca. La encontró con Peeta, como venía siendo habitual. Algo pasaba con ella, se había empezado a mostrar más distante, insegura a su lado. Aseguraba que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero Gale sabía que no. Seguían yendo a cazar, él no lo necesitaba, pero Katniss sí. Pensó que aquello le ayudaría a reconectar con ella, pero se encontraban en frecuencias distintas. Una frecuencia que Peeta sí parecía captar. Le caía bien el chico, le parecía algo simplón y bobo, pero no era mala gente. De hecho era buena persona, esa era la principal razón por la que por muy bien que le cayese el hijo del panadero, no podía pasar ni cinco minutos con él.

No pudo hablar con la chica que anteriormente fue su mejor amiga, Effie lo interceptó antes de que pudiese intercambiar un saludo con ella. Le cogió de la oreja y tiró de él, no sirvió de nada porque no tenía fuerza, aunque sus uñas postizas se clavaron en su piel y decidió seguirla para que parase de hacer aquello.

Una vez en la Plaza y tras tomar la palabra el alcalde, se apartó y llegó su turno. Se aclaró la voz, irónicamente esta salió ronca de su garganta:

—Mad...ge.

Si alzaba la vista podría ver al alcalde en una tarima junto a su mujer. Era la primera vez que la veía, se intuía que estaba enferma, no de la clase de enfermedad que la medicina puede solucionar. La imagen de su hija estaba tan bien en aquella tarima. No tener ninguna foto de ella cerca había ayudado, pero ahora podía verla de nuevo. Ver sus rasgos, su sonrisa.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Gale. Cerró los ojos intentando que esa imagen de ella se superpusiese sobre todas las demás.

—Cuando pienso en Madge—empezó de nuevo—. Pienso en fresas—se rió—. A veces iba a su casa a llevarle fresas, le encantaban. No hablé con ella mucho cuando estuvimos aquí y será algo que no podré perdonarme nunca—abrió los ojos y miró al alcalde directamente, porque si a alguien le importaba lo que iba a decir era a él—. Otra cosa que nunca podré perdonarme fue perderla, me prometí a mí mismo que antepondría su vida a la mía. Que la salvaría a cualquier coste y sería ella quién volviese a casa—miró a la gente—. Y que lo haría sin ensuciarse las manos, porque la Madge que yo conocí, la misma que todos deberían de conocer, nunca mataría a nadie—golpeó con la palma abierta el atril, estaba llorando—. ¡Sacó un 1 en la Sesión Privada, un maldito 1!—se limpió los ojos—. Me dio fuerzas, me dio esperanzas. Me entregó su sinsajo—dijo señalando el broche del que nunca se desprendía—. Fue más valiente de lo que yo nunca seré. Le debo mi propia vida y nada de lo que haga podrá justificar que yo esté hoy aquí y ella no.


	2. La Pradera

Tal y como acordó con Haymitch en el camino de vuelta a casa tras sus Juegos, se dedicaron a preparar en secreto a los niños de cara a la Cosecha de ese año. Con algo de ayuda, lograron ir colando a los chicos en pequeños grupos a través de la valla de la Veta, teniendo toda la Pradera para entrenar. A veces se encargaba Gale, otras Haymitch y otras Katniss. A pesar de que ella no había ido nunca a la Arena, su instinto de supervivencia estaba más desarrollado y era mejor cazadora, aunque la paciencia no era su punto fuerte.

—Si disparas así la flecha lo más probable es que te quedes sin un ojo—dijo Katniss mientras le arrebataba de las manos el arco a su hermana pequeña.

Ella le miró con ojos de cachorro asustado, inclinó la cabeza, buscando su perdón. La mayor de las Everdeen puso los ojos en blanco y la abrazó de medio lado. Gale observaba la escena desde una distancia idónea que le permitía ver a las dos hermanas y al resto de niños que estaban entrenando. Había decidido dejarse caer por ahí, sobretodo desde que le comentaron como Katniss hizo llorar a un niño de doce años por preguntarle por qué la flecha tenía plumas en la parte de atrás.

—Es bastante dura con Prim—comentó Peeta a su lado.

Le sorprendió escuchar su voz, él también entrenaba ahí cuando sus obligaciones con la panadería se lo permitían. A fin de cuentas, su nombre también podía salir en el sorteo.

—Normal. Es su hermana pequeña, solo quiere que esté preparada para algo que no quiere que ocurra nunca—hizo una mueca al decir aquello.

Peeta supo interpretarlo al instante.

—Estás preocupado por tu hermano.

El chico moreno bajó la vista. No era un tema que le resultase agradable hablar, ni siquiera con un amigo.

—Será su primer año y hasta que cumpla dieciocho no podré dormir tranquilo pensando que podría pasar por lo mismo que yo.

Vio como el hijo del panadero guardaba un silencio incómodo. Habían llegado a un punto muerto, no había palabras de consuelo en aquel caso. No tenían lugar.

* * *

Johanna no solo se comunicaba con el Distrito 13 por medio de aquel dispositivo que aun no sabía cómo lograría ocultar en el Capitolio más adelante. También hablaba con Finnick, no todo lo que le gustaría ya que él siempre tenía que estar pendiente de Annie. Qué sinsentido que era el amor, alguien como Finnick tan fuerte, tan guapo y tan inteligente había acabado perdidamente enamorado de una auténtica loca como era Annie Cresta. Tampoco era culpa de ella estar así, era culpa de los Juegos, de los Juegos que tuvo que ganar a costa de su propia cordura. Era un poco lo que les había ocurrido a todos ellos, solo que el resto habían sabido cómo recomponerse lo suficiente para no perder ninguna pieza importante.

Se abrió la comunicación con Finnick y pudo dejar de divagar.

—Buenos días, Johanna. Te veo eufórica—dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella le respondió con una mueca de desagrado.

—Qué simpático eres.

—Ni la mitad que tú.

Se rió con ganas, aunque a ella solo consiguió sacarle una media sonrisa forzada. Tal vez no lo reflejase lo suficiente, pero con Finnick se sentía bien. Era un buen amigo, el único que le quedaba. Quizás por eso a veces, en su fuero interno, le apreciaba demasiado. Casi tanto como apreció a Ric años atrás. Ric. Ric. Ric. Ese nombre seguía resonando en su cabeza, una y otra vez, incluso cuando no pensaba en él. Era su maldición personal, no poder olvidarlo nunca. Si alguna vez Finnick perdía a Annie, experimentaría el mismo falso vacío que sufría Johanna cada día. Sin poder vivir con normalidad, sin poder dormir, sin poder pensar, sin poder dejar la mente en blanco. Porque siempre estaría escuchando el eco de su nombre, del nombre de aquella persona a la que tanto quiso y que perdió.

Ric.

¿Y si solo hubiese sido un amor de adolescencia? De esos que se pasan con los años, que nunca se olvidan, pero dejan de doler. Pero se lo arrebataron de esa forma, sin despedidas. Algo que pudo ser efímero se convirtió en eterno, un oscuro y doloroso hueco en el pecho que nunca volvería a taparse.

Sus pensamientos iban yendo por un lado mientras la conversación con Finnick iba por otro. Él le hablaba de que Annie y él habían ido a dar un paseo, luego dijo algo sobre una mariposa y Annie intentando atraparla como si fuese una niña pequeña. Después comentó que se encontraron con un par de mendigos por la calle a los que les dio un poco de pan, algo que no le entusiasmó a los Agentes de Paz, pero que seguramente no les hicieron nada por ser dos Vencedores. Se despidió en algún momento diciendo que él y Annie irían a casa de Mags a tomar un té con pastas.

* * *

Recogió su arco y flechas en el tronco del árbol. Tenía la trenza medio deshecha, Prim se ofreció a rehacersela, pero Katniss se negó. Caminaron de vuelta a la Veta, a paso ligero. Vio como la camisa de Prim, que un día fue suya, se colaba bajo su falda remendada. Parecía un pequeño pato intentando alzar el vuelo. Aquello le provocó una sonrisa. Por un momento se olvidó de dónde vivía realmente. Solo vio a su hermana caminar frente a ella por la Pradera. Cogiendo flores y riendo cuando algún bichejo intentaba trepar por su brazo. Esperaba que no se le ocurriese llevarse alguno a casa, la veía más que capaz de hacer algo así.

—¿Crees que algún día podré manejar el arco tan bien como tú, Katniss?

Le sorprendió la pregunta. Pensaba que Prim estaba más interesada en la medicina, como la madre de ambas. Salvar vidas, no quitarlas. Al fin y al cabo ese era el propósito de usar el arco.

—No lo sé...tampoco es tan importante.

Su hermana se giró para mirarla.

—Pero tendré que saber si voy a los Juegos.

Se le cayó el mundo encima cuando escuchó aquello. Su hermana pequeña, su patito, no podía ser que pensase si quiera en la posibilidad de ir a los Juegos. Era imposible. Tenía tan pocas papeletas con su nombre que nunca saldría elegida. Tragó saliva con dificultad. También pensaron lo mismo de Madge. No. Pero era distinto, pese a que Madge nunca hubiese necesitado añadir más veces su nombre, ella tenía más años que Prim cuando salió elegida, así que su nombre había entrado más veces.

Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar hondo, de relajarse.

—No te preocupes por eso Prim, tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte—dijo calmada. Miró a su hermana pequeña—. Nunca dejaré que te vayas a ninguna parte.

Le tendió la mano, Prim se la cogió. Ambas se marcharon hacia la supuesta valla electrificada que estaba tan apagada como siempre.

* * *

Peeta puso dos platos más en la mesa, esa noche iban a cenar con ellos sus hermanos mayores. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin verlos. El más mayor, Joshua, estaba a punto de casarse con la hija de una costurera. En el 12 también se trabajaba con telas, traídas del 8. Su otro hermano, Dylan, trabajaba con él en el colegio del Distrito. Ambos hermanos habían decidido dedicarse a la enseñanza, lo que dejaba a Peeta a cargo del negocio familiar quisiese él o no. Tampoco podía aspirar a mucho más en la vida, además, se le daba bastante bien hacer pasteles.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Peeta, serán tus hermanos!—escuchó gritar a su madre desde la cocina, dónde le estaba ayudando su padre a prepararlo todo.

El hijo menor de la pareja se dirigió a la puerta.

Ahí se encontró a sus dos hermanos y a su futura cuñada. Tuvo que soportar que le revolviesen el pelo, igual que cuando era más pequeño, aunque se vio recompensado cuando Elisa le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Sus hermanos bromearon sobre que a qué gimnasio iba a entrenarse para tener esos brazos. Tan solo cargaba sacos en la panadería y lo sabían. Odiaba que se burlasen de él, pero tampoco era como si le cabrease. Tan solo eran cosas de hermanos, pequeñas tonterías que echaba en falta desde que no vivían con él. Aunque pasada media hora de chistes forzados y sin gracia, tampoco eran cosas que echase tan en falta. Una vez se reunieron todos en la mesa, Elisa le enseñó el sencillo anillo de compromiso a los padres de Peeta. Vio como su madre lloraba de emoción y su padre le daba un fuerte abrazo a su futura nueva hija. Era esa clase de momentos tan triviales, tan simples y emotivos en los que le gustaría vivir siempre.

Sin embargo el calendario corría y pronto llegaría el día de la Cosecha otra vez.


	3. La Proposición

La luz se coló por las rendijas de la ventana. Había varios tablones viejos clavados en el marco, intentando hacer de barrera con el exterior. Johanna Mason se despertó dolorida. El colchón se encontraba en un estado lamentable después de tantos años. Había una densa capa de polvo sobre algunos muebles, lo que le recordó por enésima vez que debería limpiarlos y colocar alguna lona sobre ellos. No recordaba con exactitud cómo había ido a parar ahí. Pero seguramente, después de una de sus malas noches, había vuelto sin darse cuenta a la casa en la que creció. El hogar que años atrás compartió con sus padres. El mismo del que, al caer la noche, huía furtivamente por la ventana para encontrarse con Ric.

De nuevo él. De nuevo su nombre, su recuerdo.

Nunca se vive la vida de una forma tan intensa como en la adolescencia, dónde todo es una revolución interna, una parafernalia sin sentido de emociones que se entremezclan entre sí. Si se llegan a tener sentimientos fuertes de verdad o no en ese tiempo, es todo un misterio. Querría volver a aquello, a ese tiempo, a pesar de la Cosecha y de los Juegos. Querría retroceder en el tiempo solo para tomar la decisión adecuada.

En el marco de la ventana había un pequeño grabado hecho torpemente con una navaja sin filo. Tan solo dos letras formando parte de una suma sin resultado, dos letras que representaban a dos jóvenes despreocupados que se creyeron inmortales. Dos letras que ahora tan solo eran un garabato cubierto de polvo y mugre.

J+R

¿Alguna vez tuvieron algún futuro juntos?

Cuando volvió de los Juegos todo era distinto para ella, incluso ella era distinta. Se mostró débil ante sus rivales, solo para convertirse en una asesina despiadada y brutal. Ric vio todo aquello, vio como ella cambiaba, como se convertía en la clase de persona que nunca esperó que fuese. Quizás entonces se rompió su vínculo, mucho antes de que volviese a casa. Johanna dejó de ser la chica ingeniosa, graciosa y sarcástica que conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas además de arrancarle alguna sonrisa de vez en cuando. Johanna se convirtió en una máquina de matar a sangre fría. Lo hizo ella sola sin que nadie le coaccionase a ello. Maquinó esa estrategia en el momento que se subió al tren, porque supo que haría cualquier cosa para volver a casa con Ric. No se dio cuenta de que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias, que siempre las tenían. Durante todo ese tiempo se había querido convencer a sí misma de que, el día que Snow apareció en su puerta con una propuesta para ella después del Tour, su vida habría sido la misma de haber aceptado. Su familia seguiría con ella, Ric seguiría con ella.

Pero esa Johanna ya estaba perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

Cuando entró por la puerta lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su madre, al no obtener respuesta, probó llamando a sus hermanos. Nadie respondió. Gale no le dio mayor importancia, podrían haberse ido con las Everdeen o Haymitch podría haber engañado a su madre para que le hiciese la comida. Más le valía a su ex-mentor que no se tratase de eso último. Un olor bastante fuerte, tanto que le empezaron a picar las fosas nasales, inundaba el pasillo que daba a un pequeño despacho. Rara vez empleaban esa habitación, no tenían ninguna clase de motivo para emplearla. Según iba avanzando hacia ahí, el olor se intensificaba. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin saber exactamente que esperaba encontrarse.

Si hubiese hecho alguna clase de apuesta al respecto, habría perdido.

—Buenos días, Gale Hawthorne.

Se quedó en blanco sin saber qué decir. No todos los días te encuentras al Presidente del Capitolio en tu propia casa esperándote. Tardó varios minutos en recuperar el habla, y con ella vino la rabia. Ese hombre era el responsable de muchas muertes, entre ellas la de Madge. Era plenamente consciente de ello y seguro que se sentía orgulloso. Le daban ganas de escupirle a la cara, pero seguro que si lo hacía, alguno de sus lacayos lameculos aparecería para abrirle la cabeza a golpes.

—¿Se puede saber cómo ha entrado a mi casa, señor Presidente?

El hombre sonrió de medio lado, aunque era una sonrisa que no transmitía ninguna clase de emoción. Al menos no ninguna buena.

—Cuando eres el líder absoluto de un país también lo eres de cada una de sus viviendas, ¿no?

Gale apoyó la espalda contra la pared, no tenía ninguna clase de ganas de mantener esa conversación. Fuese cual fuese su propósito.

—Una forma original de decir que puede hacer lo que le apetezca, señor Presidente.

Snow no pasó por alto el tono en el que él decía cada _señor Presidente_, lo supo por cómo los músculos de sus manos se contraían al escucharlo. Con la misma expresión pétrea que siempre le indicó que tomase asiento. Era la primera vez que alguien se colaba en su casa y le ofrecía tomar asiento, como si él no pintase nada ahí realmente. Gale prefirió no obedecer, no veía por qué debía hacerlo si no había cámaras delante.

—He venido hasta aquí en persona a hacerte una proposición, Gale.

—Posiblemente no me interese.

De nuevo, esa sonrisa carente de emoción.

—No he dicho que puedas rechazarla.

Aquello activó una alarma interna en Gale. Haymitch le había contado cosas, no precisamente agradables. No se había cansado de repetirle que los Juegos no acababan nunca, que salir de la Arena victorioso era el comienzo. El comienzo de unos Juegos mucho peores que lo acompañarían el resto de su vida, si no acababan con él antes. Los Juegos de Snow, su pequeño espectáculo circense con unos desafortunados elegidos.

Tragó saliva.

No podía ser uno de ellos.

—Tendría que ser una proposición que me interesase lo suficiente para no rechazarla.

Intentó que su voz sonase calmada, pero no fue así. Intentó mantener la compostura, pero tenía pánico de lo que fuese a decirle Snow. Tenía pánico sabiendo que las consecuencias de darle una negativa serían terribles. Tampoco recordaba lo que acababa de decirle, las palabras habían salido solas de su boca sin él meditarlas antes.

—Verás Gale—dijo Snow pausadamente—. Resulta que en el Capitolio tienes algunas admiradoras, y admiradores, que querrían pasar más tiempo contigo. Conocerte mejor. No sé si me entiendes.

«Mantén la compostura, que no se te note que estás alterado».

—Tenía entendido que no podía salir de mi Distrito. Esas son sus reglas, señor Presidente.

Snow frunció el ceño, durante unos segundos, luego dejó escapar una risa vacía.

—Claro, Gale. Pero este año empezarás a ir al Capitolio como mentor en los Juegos, ¿no?

Hizo lo posible por no tragar saliva, por seguir mostrándose pétreo e impávido.

—Sí.

—No creo que vayas a estar todo el tiempo pendiente de los Juegos, buscando patrocinadores. Me parece que Haymitch podrá hacerse cargo de esa parte, lo que te dejaría bastante tiempo libre.

Debía resignarse, aceptar lo que Snow le proponía. Las consecuencias podrían ser terribles, podrían ir más allá de él mismo, podrían afectar a su familia.

Pero.

Pero: ¿En qué clase de persona le convertiría aquello?

—Mi respuesta es: no.

Se hizo un silencio, uno largo y tranquilo. La calma que precedía a la tormenta. Snow se puso en pie, se arregló su espléndido traje y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Lo siento mucho, Gale. De verdad que esperaba que no tuvieses que convertirme en tu enemigo.

Dicho esto, abandonó la casa. Gale dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Perdió el equilibrio y acabó sentado en el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

«¿Qué he hecho?».


	4. El Anuncio

Seneca Crane estaba en contra de lo que le habían mandado hacer, pero oponerse a las órdenes del Presidente Snow podría acarrearle un problema mucho mayor. Los Juegos anteriores le habían dejado un regusto amargo, aunque no habían conseguido deshacer el dilema interno que le pesaba desde hacía tantos años. Quizás tan solo necesitase una pequeña chispa que prendiese la mecha e hiciese estallar algo dentro de él. Ese muro que le impedía ir contra unas reglas con las que no estaba conforme. Se encontraba bajo el nivel del suelo, tras bajar una larga escalinata. La entrada de la sala estaba decorada con tubos fluorescentes que iluminaban la entrada. Frente a él había una vitrina, dividida en distintos paneles. Suspiró al dirigirse a uno de ellos. El Presidente quería aquello, el Presidente se lo había ordenado. Le había visto castigar a distintos Vencedores a lo largo de los años, pero nunca había hecho nada como aquello. De alguna forma, Gale Hawthorne había conseguido cabrearle de verdad.

Aquella era la sala de los sobres, donde se guardaba desde la creación de los Juegos la regla pertinente a cada futuro Vasallaje. Snow había sido claro con él, quería que Seneca bajase ahí, antes de la ceremonia retransmitida en directo, para que cambiase el contenido del sobre. Daba igual cual fuese. Snow tenía algo muy preciso en mente para ese año, sobretodo después de su visita secreta al Distrito 12.

El hombre quemó el sobre, dejó en su lugar otro idéntico. De nuevo ese regusto amargo y la sensación de que estaba añadiendo otra mala decisión a su lista.

* * *

Katniss le pasó el cepillo a su pequeña hermana Prim, quién comenzó a hacerle una trenza para recoger su desmarañado cabello. Prim le contaba alguna historia graciosa sobre la cabra o el gato, mientras que Katniss trataba de no preocuparse mucho por otros temas más serios. Se acercaba el Vasallaje por lo que los próximos Juegos, de los que no estaba exenta de participar, iban a ser diferentes. Y cuando el Capitolio hacía algo diferente, significaba que sería el doble de cruel. Aquello ocurría cada veinticinco años, con motivo del aniversario de la derrota de los Distritos a manos del Capitolio. Ese mismo día el Presidente Snow aparecería por televisión, en directo en todo Panem, seleccionaría el sobre correspondiente y leería en voz alta la regla que cambiaría los Juegos de ese año.

Era vomitivo.

Una vez hicieron que los propios miembros del Distrito votasen a sus tributos. En otro hicieron que fuesen el doble de tributos de lo habitual, de ahí fue de dónde salió victorioso Haymitch. Victorioso. Curiosa palabra, viendo cómo estaba Gale después de volver de la Arena nadie habría dicho que su amigo había salido victorioso. Hacía falta ser un monstruo para considerar una victoria llenarte las manos de sangre ajena para regocijo de unos bárbaros.

* * *

Finnick se terminó de preparar para ir a la plaza principal de su Distrito, el Presidente Snow estaba a punto de hacer el peor anuncio del año a todo Panem. Al menos sería el peor para todos aquellos que tuviesen que ver cómo sus hijos, hermanos, amigos marchaban para ser brutalmente aniquilados en un circo sin sentido. Una figura se removió en la cama, por supuesto ella estaba exenta de ir. Había sufrido ya por varias vidas.

Le dio un tierno beso en la sien a Annie, ella movió su mano en el aire, atrapando la de él y tomándola con fuerza. Le pedía sin palabras que no la dejase sola. Él nunca la dejaría sola, pero su pobre mente trastocada apenas alcanzaba a comprender más allá de lo que sus sentidos captaban. Para Annie, no poder ver a Finnick era como si él no estuviese ahí, como si la hubiese dejado tirada, aunque fuese temporalmente. Annie lo necesitaba para ver la realidad a través de su propia locura, Finnick la necesitaba a ella para seguir viviendo un día más.

—Volveré antes de que me eches de menos.

—Pero ya lo estoy haciendo.

El hombre acarició las mejillas de la joven y terminó depositando un beso en su frente. Se despidió de ella en un susurro.

* * *

Ahí estaba el Presidente, una imponente imagen proyectada en la pantalla. Hablando de masacres como quien comenta el tiempo que va a hacer. Tratando de dotar de solemnidad, respeto y patriotismo las palabras que formaban un discurso que carecía de todos aquellos elementos. Gale cerró con fuerza los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de la mano. A su lado estaban Katniss y Peeta. Haymitch había preferido quedarse apartado, observando desde una distancia prudencial tras haberse atiborrado de todo el alcohol que encontró por su casa. No lo culpaba por ello, después de haber vividos unos Juegos le parecía una forma asequible de pasar aquel mal trago, nunca mejor dicho.

El Presidente Snow tomó entonces el sobre que cambiaría los Juegos de ese año. Juegos en los que Gale sería mentor y tendría que asegurarse de mantener a dos pequeños con vida. Había jurado hacer honor a esa responsabilidad, había jurado traer a casa a los que fueran con él al Capitolio, había jurado poder reunir a las familias de nuevo. Algo que no había conseguido darle al alcalde.

No fallaría de nuevo.

Los dedos del mandamás de Panem se deslizaron con cuidado por los bordes del sobre, lo abrió con calma, sabiendo que estaba generando tensión entre su público expectante. Una mujer del Distrito 12 se echó a llorar mientras abrazaba a sus hijos, temiéndose lo peor. Gale miró entonces a su madre, junto a sus hermanos, a la señora Everdeen y a Prim. Habían jugado a hacerse los héroes, les habían intentado entrenar a todos para los Juegos. Les habían preparado para sobrevivir. Pero eso jamás iba a significar que se mostrase predispuesto a ver si sus enseñanzas habían servido de algo.

Katniss le dio un codazo. El joven volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

—Y este año—dijo Snow—, según la nueva norma escrita para este Vasallaje...los tributos que deberán participar en los Juegos serán familiares de otros Vencedores.

Escuchó gritar a su madre.

La sangre huyó de su rostro, todo se volvió repentinamente negro.


	5. El Paripé

Llegó el día de la Cosecha. El paripé del año, muchos niños del Distrito caminaban tranquilos, sabiendo que su nombre no saldría ese año. Sabiendo que habían conseguido salvarse solo por no ser familia de ningún Vencedor. Johanna debía de estar tranquila también, no le quedaba familia que saliese elegida como tributo. Pero cómo iba a estar tranquila si, al fin y al cabo, ese año volverían a ir otros veinticuatro al matadero y solo volvería uno. Se sentó al filo de la cama,ya estaba completamente arreglada, pero le quedaba la peor parte. Mentalizarse. Saldrían dos nombres elegidos, dos personas que dependían de ella para sobrevivir. De que supiese guiarles correctamente. La misma historia de todos los años. Antes de salir llamó a Finnick, necesitaba oír su voz en aquellos momentos. No había hablado con él desde hacía tiempo, ni siquiera después del anuncio de Snow.

—Johanna, ¿estás bien?

Inspiró hondo antes de responder.

—¿Alguna vez lo estamos?

Ese fue el comienzo de una intensa conversación.

* * *

Estiró la manga de su camisa blanca para cubrirse la muñeca derecha. La tarde anterior Peeta había estado entrenando y todavía tenía la marca de la cuerda que se había anudado a la muñeca para mover unas pesas. Todos se habían preparado mucho durante el último año para ese día, el anuncio del Presidente había ocasionado que muchos de los posibles tributos volviesen a su día a día, felices sabiendo que estarían a salvo. Peeta no se había dejado llevar por esa sensación de alivio, aprovechó los tiempos muertos en la panadería para volver a la zona de entrenamiento. Vio a Gale deambular como alma en pena, pensando a cual de sus hermanos tendría que poner prioridad. Porque Haymitch no tenía parientes vivos, ni el anterior vencedor. En los Distritos no llevaban un control exhaustivo de los árboles genealógicos de sus habitantes, por lo que cuando las Everdeen dijeron que eran primas de Gale, automáticamente se condenaron a fomar parte del sorteo de aquel año. Sus sentimientos hacia Katniss seguían siendo tan fuertes como siempre. Habían decidido dar fin a su falsa relación, pero seguían siendo buenos amigos. Él, Katniss y Gale. Por eso, fuese quien fuese ese año a la Arena, a Peeta le dolería tanto como si fuese de su propia familia.

—Hijo...ves con él.

Le hablaba su padre, se había inclinado levemente en su dirección. Peeta no necesitó que le dijese más. Se quitó el delantal y salió de la panadería, interceptó a Gale en el camino. Al principio el otro joven pareció un poco sorprendido, luego recuperó su expresión triste. Preguntarle qué tal estaba sería una estupidez, era evidente como estaba. Además, Gale estaba cortado por el mismo patrón que Katniss, así que sabía que no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos.

—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

Gale asintió sin fuerzas. Estuvieron un par de horas caminando, en silencio. No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra, pero Peeta sabía que su presencia aliviaba ligeramente la pesadez que estaba sintiendo Gale durante todo el día. Tuvieron que despedirse cuando quedaba poco para la Cosecha. Peeta volvió a su casa con un regusto amargo en el paladar.

* * *

Usó el mismo vestido que el año anterior, había crecido un poco, así que lo notaba tirante en algunas zonas. Prim estaba tan adorable como siempre. Ojalá pudiese verla así durante todos los días del año, así y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. En un mundo en el que los malditos Juegos no existiesen y no sintiese que su hermana se vestía de esa forma solo para estar bonita si debía enfrentar a la muerte. Ese pensamiento desencadenó dos paralelos. Por un lado el horror ante la posibilidad de que Prim saliese escogida, por otro el recuerdo de las desafortunadas palabras que Madge empleó un año atrás. Madge demostró ser más fuerte de lo que nadie creyó, pero no pudo lograrlo aun así.

Se sentó al filo de la cama. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y una sombra se paró en el marco de la puerta.

—¿La estás recordando?

Katniss alzó la vista para encontrarse con su madre. Lucía maternal, serena y de todas las formas posibles en las que podía lucir una madre que volvía a ejercer como tal. Se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Hace un año Gale me dijo que huyese con él—dijo Katniss mirando al infinito—. Que te cogiese a ti, a Prim y a toda su familia y nos marchásemos lejos. Más allá de la Pradera.

Su madre le apartó un mechón del rostro.

—Entonces habríamos huido.

—Pero estaríamos lejos de hoy.

—Madge podría haber salido elegida igualmente, junto con otro chico. Quizás Peeta, quizás alguien que no conocieses. Quizás hubiesen muerto los dos.

Negó con la cabeza, no quería seguir escuchando a su madre. Nada de eso le hacía sentir mejor: ¿qué problema tenía?

—Calla, ¿por qué dices esas cosas?

La mujer colocó una mano bajo la barbilla de su hija, la giró con suavidad hacia ella, haciendo que la mirase a los ojos.

—Porque Katniss, a pesar de las cosas horribles que han pasado, lo que habéis hecho Gale y tú el último año ha devuelto la esperanza a muchas familias. Mucha gente del Distrito empieza a creer que es posible volver a tener a sus hijos en casa tras los Juegos. Si os hubieseis marchado como dices, las cosas seguirían como antes.

—Sigo teniendo miedo, soy una cobarde.

—No hija. Tú no eres cobarde, tener miedo no está mal. Tener miedo es natural, te hace estar alerta del peligro. Tener miedo es lo que te confirma que todo es real.

* * *

Gale ocupó su asiento junto a Haymitch. Habían estado compartiendo un último trago antes de reunirse en el mismo lugar que el año anterior. Todo el Distrito 12 estaba frente a ellos. Veía a los chiquillos que había entrenado durante el último año, dispuestos en fila cómo si aquellos Juegos fuesen iguales al resto, cómo si no supiesen que esta vez se encontraban a salvo. Pero lo sabían, lo sabían y podía verlo en sus caras. No había alivio en sus miradas, sino una infinita tristeza. Todos sabían que la familia del chico que había estado enseñándoles a sobrevivir estaría destrozada al finalizar la pesadilla. Gale vio al alcalde, desprovisto de todo tipo de emoción, dar el discurso de siempre. Effie también estaba por ahí, sonriendo como le habían mandado hacer, pero con la mirada rota. Durante un breve instante en el que sus ojos coincidieron, ella le regaló una sonrisa de soslayo, completamente sincera.

Ese día y en ese momento, más que en cualquier otro instante de su vida, desearía haber muerto en la Arena.


	6. Las Urnas

Ocurrió muy rápido, más rápido que el año anterior. Effie se acercó a la urna con los nombres, la urna en la que estaban los nombres de las hermanas Everdeen. La hermana pequeña de Gale seguía sin tener edad para participar, algo que en parte aliviaba a Peeta. Sería devastador para su amigo tener que elegir a cuál de sus hermanos salvar.

—Katniss Everdeen—dijo Effie.

Se hizo el silencio. Peeta sintió un nudo en el estómago, Gale escondió la cabeza entre las manos y la chica caminaba con paso firme y la barbilla bien alta. De alguna forma todos esperaban que saliese ella, su nombre estaba más veces que el de Prim. Sería muy extraño que hubiese salido el suyo. De todas formas, que saliese Katniss solo significaba una cosa: iba a la Arena a morir. Nunca permitiría salvar su vida por encima de la del hermano de Gale y eso Gale lo sabía. Iba a perder de nuevo a una amiga, una amiga que se sacrificaría para que un Hawthorne volviese de nuevo al Distrito. Bajó la vista, no estaba dispuesto a ver aquello. Seguía profundamente enamorado de ella, sabía que en unos Juegos normales tendría la oportunidad de salir victoriosa. Pero no en aquellos. Iba a perderla para siempre.

—No me va a dejar morir, ¿verdad?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Miró a un lado y se encontró al pequeño Rory, el hermano de Gale. Sabía que el siguiente nombre que dirían iba a ser el suyo, no había más en toda la urna. Rory debía de colocarse en otra zona, pero debía de haberse desplazado hasta ahí sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Conocía a Peeta, durante el último año se había hecho gran amigo de su hermano mayor y en más de una ocasión Peeta había estado con Rory ayudándolo con entrenamientos de fuerza.

—Sabes que no.

—Ya.

Rory miró al suelo. Entonces Peeta comprendió que no lo preguntaba con preocupación, no quería saber si Katniss lo iba a proteger, solo quería confirmarlo. Él no quería que la chica se sacrificase para que pudiese volver con su familia. Era evidente que tampoco quería morir, nadie quería morir. Katniss no dejaba de ser parte de su familia también, iba a perder a alguien muy querido, alguien a quien prácticamente conocía de siempre.

—Katniss Everdeen—repitió Effie Trinkett atrayendo la atención de ambos—. Dinos Katniss, ¿con cuál de los Vencedores tienes relación?

Ella se acercó al micrófono, habló muy seria.

—Gale. Somos primos.

No dijo nada más, se mantuvo sepulcral, seria y con cara de pocos amigos. Effie estaba algo incómoda, la apartó con cuidado y tomó el micrófono de nuevo. Effie pidió un aplauso para Katniss, nadie se lo condeció. A continuación sacó de la urna el nombre de Rory. El pequeño comenzó a caminar al escenario. Su hermano mayor se puso en pie de súbito, cogió su silla y la lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo por la parte posterior del escenario. Se marchó antes de que nadie pudiese detenerle. Peeta no podía culparlo, nadie con dos dedos de frente lo haría. Incluso vio como Effie Trinkett cambiaba su expresión por una de tristeza durante unos segundos, sonrió de nuevo para recibir a Rory. Ahí fue cuando Peeta se dio cuenta de que la mujer quizás no fuese tan mala, quizás no fuese como el resto de capitolianos o quizás hubiese más como ella. Gente capaz de tener sentimientos bajo tantas capas de maquillaje y pelucas. Effie habló del honor que suponía tener a dos miembros de la familia en los Juegos, pero parecía un discurso excesivamente ensayado y masticado, carente de emoción. Posiblemente Effie le hubiese cogido cariño a Gale y tampoco estuviese entusiasmada por decir aquellas palabras, palabras que tuvo que esforzarse mucho en decir para que en el Capitolio estuviesen contentos.

Peeta sabía que no podía sentarse en casa a ser un simple espectador, ya no.

* * *

Johanna Mason no conocía al niño que había salido elegido, un tal Ethan cuyo apellido no llegó a retener. Pero sí conocía a la niña, Isabeau. La había visto en más de una ocasión, era la primera vez que entraba su nombre en la Cosecha, justo en la vez que más posibilidades tenía de salir elegida. Era la nieta de un antiguo Vencedor que murió hacía un par de años, en parte Johanna se alegraba. Seguro que el hombre lo habría pasado francamente mal de ver a su única nieta ir a morir de esa forma. Quería ser realista, la chiquilla no tenía oportunidad de salir con vida de aquello, Ethan por el contrario era más mayor y sabía manejar el hacha. Trabajaba con su padre cuando tenía ocasión por lo que Blight le había dicho. No sabía de qué conocía al chico, pero sabía lo suficiente de él como para decantarse por su Vencedor. Había descubierto que él también formaba parte de esa conspiración contra el Capitolio, habría tenido sentido que fuese él quién la reclutase, pero por temas de afinidad habían optado por que lo hiciese Finnick. A Blight no le gustaban los Juegos, pero se sentía en la obligación de traer de vuelta a alguno de los chicos que acabasen a su cargo, se lo debía a sus familias. Quería ser realista con las posibilidades, aunque a Johanna no le parecía correcto que descartase el ayudar a Isabeau tan rápido. Ella usó su apariencia inocente a su favor para ganar los Juegos, podría tratar de hacer lo mismo con Isabeau.

Estaba esperando a que la chiquilla saliese de la sala en la que se despedía de su familia, la puerta se abrió y vio a la pequeña Isabeau con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Se acercó a ella, se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió el rostro.

—En nada cogeremos el tren, todo estará lleno de cámaras. No pueden verte llorar, tienes que mostrarte fuerte y capaz de todo. Así es como los Patrocinadores querrán ayudarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo solo quiero volver a mi casa.

La joven Vencedora se mordió el labio.

—Te traeré de vuelta, lo juro.

* * *

Llamó dos veces a la puerta y entró sin más. Katniss se encontró a Gale tumbado en el suelo de su habitación del tren. Bocarriba, mirando con fijeza la oscuridad que se perdía en el techo.

—No has venido a cenar.

—Tendré toda la comida del mundo cuando llegue al Capitolio.

Rió sin ganas. Empezaba a preocuparse por él. Haymitch le había puesto al tanto del acuerdo al que había llegado, por su implicación personal con Rory sería él que fuese su mentor. Gale se encargaría de Katniss, eso le permitiría pensar con más claridad. Se tumbó a su lado.

—Sé que no has querido hablar de esto hasta ahora...

—Sigo sin querer—respondió él tajante.

—Gale, estamos de camino a los Juegos. Tenemos que hablarlo ahora.

Él se movió, se colocó de lado para mirarla. Katniss le imitó. Parecía estar amenazándola con los ojos, gritándole en silencio que no dijese lo que iba a decir.

—Katniss...

—Tenéis que salvar a Rory. Tienes que dejarme morir, Gale. No me lo has pedido en ningún momento, pero voy a proteger a tu hermano. Voy a llevarlo al final de los Juegos, a librarle de todo el peligro y entonces simplemente...

—No lo digas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero eso no impidió que las palabras saliesen de los labios de Katniss:

—Me suicidaré.


End file.
